


Pen(itentiary) Pals

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Feels, Prison, Seriously the author needs to stay off twitter and mind her own damn business, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Tinder Profile:Rey, 24I’m not going to beat around the bush, I’m off to prison for I do not know how long, and I am looking for one last proppa good fuck before I go on my travels. I’m not a cunt and I’ll respect ya but I’m looking for a real nawty man who will fuck me all day and night, obviously stopping for food and drink breaks yano lol.I do apologize in advance for being so straight to the point but I can’t exactly commit to a relationship for reason above.Will consider a pen pal while I’m away. <3Enter: Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> So this all started because @kylorenvevo posted [this](https://twitter.com/kylorenvevo/status/1112360884414771200) to her twitter. Then @persimonne made [this amazing graphic](https://twitter.com/persimonne666/status/1112423992898584576). @audreyfan4ever also did some nice pics of criminal Rey [here](https://twitter.com/audreyfan4ever/status/1112402728234291200).
> 
> So I naturally wrote this. It was supposed to me more cracky and less feelsy I swear. A big thanks to [@obsessivepropulsive](https://twitter.com/obsessivepro) for beta-ing this so quickly and with such enthusiasm!

Orange is not Rey’s color. When she was a sweaty adolescent, adrift in the garbage sea of the American foster care system, she wore a ton of hand me downs. The worst of them—an orange sweater with a thick, bright yellow chevron around the middle—went with her to each new home. It made her look like she had scurvy, but it was the warmest thing she owned. 

She used to pretend Kate Winslet was secretly her real mom, and would come to the states to rescue her at any moment. Rey got really good at pretending. 

Which is why she is currently pretending none of this is happening. 

She covers her naked breasts knowing full well they’re going to make her remove her hands. They have to make sure she’s not smuggling in any contraband. It’s not like she has many places to hide anything anyway. She bends over, squats, and the only thing that falls out is her dignity.

The scratchy orange jumpsuit is terrible, but it’s nothing compared to the scurvy sweater. 

The ominous clanking of the metal bars stops and the guard says, “Welcome to Coruscant State Penitentiary, Rey Johnson.”

 

* * *

 

She shouldn’t be doing this. The dingy motel is—seedy at best, a disease waiting to happen at worst. But he—Kylo Ren—should be waiting inside, with a body that won’t quit and mouth that looks made for sin. 

This is her first time actually meeting someone off Tinder. Thanks to a moment of clarity last year, the app had been deleted from her phone and forgotten. That is, until several days ago, when desperate for a ‘this is the last I’m going to see a man for 3-5 years’ fuck, she redownloaded it from the cloud. It was spontaneous decision, fueled by a pitcher of margaritas and about 5 al pastor tacos. 

The margaritas also explain why she let Poe write the bio. 

 

> **Rey, 24**
> 
> I’m not going to beat around the bush, I’m off to prison for I do not know how long, and I am looking for one last proppa good fuck before I go on my travels. I’m not a cunt and I’ll respect ya but I’m looking for a real nawty man who will fuck me all day and night, obviously stopping for food and drink breaks yano lol.
> 
> I do apologize in advance for being so straight to the point but I can’t exactly commit to a relationship for reason above.
> 
> Will consider a pen pal while I’m away. <3

 

“No, Poe! It’s too awful.” Not to mention all the spelling and grammar errors.

“Too late, I already hit save.”

Finn just laughed, his arm around Poe’s shoulders. It was their last dinner together before her sentencing. “You’re doing the right thing, Peanut. The plea deal is your best bet to have a normal life after this.”

She nodded, downing the rest of her margarita before grabbing the pitcher for a refill. 

She swallows down the memory and carefully walks up the cement stairs. Room 210, that’s where Kylo is, waiting to fuck her brains out—hopefully. At least if he’s a murderer, she won’t have to go to prison.

_ Way to look at the bright side, Johnson.  _

He is not a murderer—or at least he doesn’t look like one. She has barely knocked on the door, when this tree of a man yanks it open and pulls her inside, pushing her up against the door and near attacking her mouth with his.

His tongue is hot and insistent, tasting just a bit of dark liquor. Rey moans and lets him pin her wrists above her head as he kisses her breathless. When he finally pulls back, he nips at her bottom lip before releasing his hold on her and rocking on his heels to take her in.

“Hi, I’m Kylo.”

“Yeah, I got that,” she answers, licking her lips. She already wants more. “I’m Rey.”

Her one non-negotiable condition had been that he not ask her what she was going away for. Rey was relieved when he readily agreed. She had already spent half the night blocking men sending her dick pics and ignoring an assortment of generic douchebags before she matched with Kylo.

 

> **Kylo** : Hey, your profile is straight and to the point, so I’m going to be up front, too. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a woman, but there’s something in your eyes that made me reach out.

 

She flipped through his pictures quickly, and couldn’t understand why he’d lie like this. He had one shirtless workout picture, one with a very cute black lab, and a close up of his face. The picture with his dog was from the side, and she thought he had the most striking profile she’d seen in a while.

 

> **Rey** : Excuse me, but I don’t know if I believe you, with a body like that.

 

She waited with baited breath as the three little dots appeared.

 

> **Kylo** : I work out, but I’m awkward. It balances out. I promise I have stamina, though. If you’re looking for someone who can go all night…
> 
>  

Oh, he was good. She had been 5 minutes away from deleting her profile before he matched with her.

 

> **Rey** : Deal. 

 

He took charge of booking the motel, which didn’t even occur to a suddenly grateful Rey. She had planned on just inviting him to her apartment.

Now his giant hands are creeping up her shirt while it’s still light out. 

“God, you’re even more gorgeous in person.”

She feels herself blushing, despite the fact that she’s here to have as much sex as possible with this man before she gets locked up for the foreseeable future. “You too.” She reaches up to run her hands through his shoulder length black hair. It’s soft, but thick, and she realizes a little too late that she has lost herself in his dark chocolate eyes. It’s a pity this is a one-time deal, because he’s exactly her type—not that she knew she had one before now, but yeah… he checks off all the right boxes.

“I um—I brought condoms.”

Rey can’t help but smile again. This man has gone from growling beast to bashful teenager in the span of 5 minutes. His profile said he was 33, but he looks much younger right now, a slight flush creeping onto his cheeks. “No worries, I’ve got an IUD.”

He nods and then lifts her up. They haven’t left the entryway yet, but there’s plenty of time. She wraps her legs around him and he grinds her into the door, attacking her mouth again. When he comes up for air, he admits, “I have never done anything like this.”

“Me either.”

“Drink?”

“Yes please.”

He lets her down and runs a hand through his hair, tousling it in a way that’s all too endearing for someone she’s just hoping to use for sex.  _ Don’t go getting attached to this guy. _

He pours them both a Jack and Coke and they down them as quickly as possible. Another drink seems to help him loosen up because when he turns his gaze to her, it’s nearly predatory. “Rey,” he purrs, grasping her head his both hands and threading his fingers into her hair. She left it down for this very purpose.

He lifts her again—all too easily—and tosses her back onto the bed. The alcohol has made her lightheaded and she giggles in response. Then he is on top of her, and suddenly nothing is funny anymore. He pulls her shirt above her head, kisses down her neck to the black lacy bra she’s chosen to wear. When he pulls the cup down and sucks her nipple into his mouth, she could swear they’ve been lovers for years, the way he knows exactly what to do with her body. 

His fingers dance down her torso to her jeans which he deftly removes and pulls down along with the underwear. When she feels his hot breath against her cunt, Rey’s thighs involuntarily start to shut. “You don’t have to—”

He looks up at her from between her legs, pushing them back apart, and it’s one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen. “But I want to… if it’s okay.”

She really doesn’t know. No one’s ever offered before. She nods anyway. And then his tongue is on her. It feels different from how she thought it might feel. Better, somehow. Maybe just because it’s him—this stranger who feels so unlike a stranger. Her back arches up off the bed when he sucks on her clit. “Oh god.”

She can practically feel him smiling into her as he continues the barrage, alternating pressure—nipping, sucking, tasting her. When he enters her with one of his large fingers she thinks she might lose it. He steadily pumps into her a few times before adding another finger and crooking them just  _ so _ .

“ _ Fuck _ . Fuck, Kylo.” Her words become nonsense as he sends her over the edge, still licking her slowly through her orgasm.

Then, he’s crawling up her body and she must have missed him taking off his shirt because suddenly she’s presented with a ridiculous expanse of chest and abs that just doesn’t make sense. He should be on display at the Met, not here on top of her. “You taste amazing,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Then he’s kissing her again, and she guesses it’s not so bad—her taste, at least when it’s mingled with his, the texture of his tongue something she’s already getting used to. It’s then that she can feel his erection against her thigh and she has to open her eyes to see because surely he can’t be that big?

But he is.

“Fuck.”

He pulls back, concerned, like they are high school sweethearts about to lose their virginity to each other. “What?”

“You’re just so  _ large _ .”

He scoffs. “I doubt it, but I’ll take it easy at first.”

And he does. He presses into her slowly, reverently, like a groom on his wedding night. She feels every inch of him as he slides in, stretching her like she’s never been before. It’s  _ exquisite _ . Rey shudders when he’s fully sheathed inside of her—she’s never felt so full.

“You okay?”

“More than okay. God, Kylo. Why didn’t we meet years ago?” Maybe if she had had him, she could’ve gotten away sooner. She wouldn’t have had to—but that doesn’t matter now. It’s done.  _ Just focus on now _ .

He looks sad for a moment. “I don’t know.” He kisses her temple as he starts to move. She hisses through her teeth as she feels his cock drag along her walls. As if he senses the dark turn her thoughts have taken, he grips her wrists again, pinning them above her head with one hand as he fucks her hard into the mattress. “But I do know—” he says between thrusts “—that your pussy is magic.”

Rey can only whimper and thrash beneath him as he pounds into her, making her forget where she’s headed in 2 short days. He finally releases her wrists and deftly grabs one of her legs, pulling it up to her chest so he can hit her deeper. She clutches him tightly, fingers digging into his back. 

Heat creeps up her spine and she knows she’s on the brink. She snakes her hand down between them to rub at her clit. 

“That’s it—get there,” he encourages, keeping up his relentless pace.

She climaxes with a shout, bringing her hands to his hips for something to hold onto lest she explode. He grunts, pistoning into her erratically before he comes, his hot seed coating her insides.

It’s as they’re catching their breath that he pulls out and smiles at her for the first time—it makes him look younger again. “Hungry?”

 

* * *

 

They throw clothes back on to eat Chinese food at the tiny motel table, some History Channel show serving as ambient noise in the background. They share as much they can about themselves without revealing anything too personal. She finds out his dog’s name is Silencer and that he was valedictorian of his high school class. She tells him about Finn and Poe, her only friends. When he finds out that it was Poe who wrote the bio, he proclaims, “I knew it! Your messages were way smarter than that.” Then he bites an egg roll in half.

They let their food settle for maybe 15 minutes before he bends her over the bathroom counter and makes her watch as he takes her from behind. The sounds of his hips slamming into her ass will stay with her long after, she thinks.

Rey now lies naked, against his chest. They just attempted to 69 with mixed results. She knows if they were keeping count of orgasms, that she would be in the lead. Kylo wasn’t lying when he said he had stamina. She’s adding to her list of firsts rather quickly: shower sex, spanking—even anal.

It’s nearly 5am. She’s had the best sex of her life tonight, and she’s not ready for it to end, to have to watch him go. A part of her just wants to cuddle and fall asleep in his arms before they have to check out. But the other part of her responds greedily when he starts to kiss her again.

The orgasms have been nice, but his kissing—it’s excellent. He’s easily the best kisser she’s ever had, and she can’t imagine finding anyone after this who could compare. His lips are plush and soft—and he can do absolutely sinful things with his tongue.

When he’s worked her up enough, his fingers coated with her essence, he murmurs, “Turn over.”

She does as told—finding she rather likes it when he takes charge. Rey lies on her stomach and lets him pull her hips up to where he wants them before he pushes into her in one stroke. She’s used to him by now, but he still fills her up so good. She’s going to have quite a collection of memories to keep her occupied on lonely nights in her cell.

His hand tracks down her vertebrae as he holds her in place. He thrusts into her with gusto, his fingers digging into her ass cheek. He’s told her several times how much he loves her ass. “How long?”

“What?” Rey’s face is smushed into the pillow, so it comes out muffled.

“How long are you going away for?”

She cranes her head to look at him over her shoulder. He’s grunting, his hair falling across his face as he fucks her. “I can be out in two years with good behavior.”

He nods and pushes her back down, increasing his speed. When he wraps an arm around her front to stroke her clit, she thinks she reaches nirvana. They reach their peak together, and Rey officially loses count of how many times this man has made her come.

He rests on top of her only a moment, kissing her shoulder before rolling off. She thinks she hears him whisper, “I’ll wait for you.”

 

* * *

 

She shuffles down the dingy corridor, escorted by Officer Rose Tico, who has been—really nice, actually, for someone who works in a prison. “This is as far as I go,” she announces. “Solo will take you to your cell.” 

Before Rey has a chance to wonder who Solo might be, a very tall guard stalks around the corner. Her eyes practically bug out of her head at the sight of him. “Kylo?!”

A look of shock and confusion passes over his features before his mouth settles into an incredulous grin. He’s shaking his head almost imperceptibly as she walks towards him. He rakes his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck. “It’s uh—Ben, actually. Ben Solo.”

She can see that. ‘B. Solo’ is embroidered on the front of his uniform shirt. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips. He looks good in blue. “You didn’t mention that you were a prison guard.”

“It never came up.”

“Hmm,” she hums as leads her down the hall. She thinks she feels the ghost of fingers on the small of her back.

“This is your cell, Johnson. Guess I’ll see you on rounds… so you better be a  _ good girl _ .” He winks as he leaves and a shudder runs through her at his words.

Rey gets acquainted with the freshly made bunk, assuming the rumpled one belongs to her cell mate. Maybe this won’t be as bad as she thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, 4 months later... here is chapter 2! My dear Thea, I hope this brightens your week some. <3
> 
> We find out what Rey did finally, also please note the updated chapter count. ;)

Kaydel. That’s her cell mate’s name. But she prefers to go by Connix—makes her sound more intimidating. Not that she needs it, with how she has half the gen pop wrapped around her finger. 

Rey couldn’t have asked for a better cell mate. Connix knows all the ropes, and takes to her quickly, ready to show her how to get contraband, where the least gross toilet is, the trick of saving ramen flavor packets to spice up the cafeteria food. 

It’s been a week since she arrived, and she’s only seen Ben in passing. He winked at her once, but that was it. Rey finds it weird that he’s here—like some kind of sick, cosmic joke. The best sex she’s ever had, and really nothing can be done. She’s used to being quiet, though, and has already made herself come to the thought of his dick inside her twice. If Connix has noticed, she hasn’t said a word.

Today is a blissfully cool day—Rey decides to join most of the other inmates for some outdoor time. She mostly just walks around, keeps to herself. Besides Connix, she hasn’t found much of a posse yet. The prison is oddly cliquey: the more athletic women are playing basketball, the artsy ones sit around chatting, and some of the more sexually frustrated run laps. Rey could probably join them. Then she sees him.

Ben is patrolling the perimeter, between the outer and inner fence. Without thinking, she lets her feet carry her across the lawn until she’s walking right next to the fence.

“Officer Solo.”

“Johnson.”

She gives him a look from the corner of her eye. “Really?”

“It’s protocol. I’m not supposed to be friendly with the inmates.”

Rey looks around, continues to walk near the fence. Ben follows a few paces behind so it doesn’t necessarily look like they’re talking. “I bet the inmates try to get friendly with  _ you _ , though.”

He coughs, a bit of color rising to his cheeks. “That is—not allowed, either.”

“Yeah, but—”

He stops walking. “Look, Rey. I didn’t know necessarily that you’d be coming to this prison. There are at least five options in the tri-county area. I just knew from my time here that you getting locked up didn’t automatically make you a bad person.”

She looks stunned for a moment. The way he had fucked her—she was just assuming that he was a rule breaker. But, she really doesn’t know him all that well, does she? “Oh.”

She watches Ben take a quick look around before he leans closer to the fence. “I’ve been trying to stay away from you, alright? Even now—looking at you in that orange jumpsuit—I want to slam you up against this fence and fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

His words make her clit pulse in anticipation, and she’s sure she’ll have to rub one out later. “God, Ben.”

“But I would lose my job if I do that. Probably go to jail myself. So  _ please _ —keep your distance, Rey.”

This is not what she had expected. Well, maybe she didn’t know what to expect, but he had just seemed so flirty when she got settled in. Maybe the reality of their situation had come crashing down on him. “Sure, Solo. No problem.”

She turns to leave but fails to notice she’d been holding onto the fence. His fingers clasp around hers ever so briefly. “I meant what I said. I’ll wait for you.”

Hearing that somehow makes it worse, and she practically runs back inside to the nearest bathroom and locks herself in a stall, sighing as she shoves her hand down her pants. She’s soaked. She strokes her bundle of nerves furiously before thrusting two fingers inside. They’re not as thick as his fingers and she feels inadequate for what she’s craving—but she still comes apart within a couple minutes, stifling her gasp as others shuffle into the bathroom.

Rey barely tastes her dinner and all too soon is lying awake on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Ben said he would wait for her—no one has ever said they would wait for her. She’s usually the one doing the waiting. With good behavior, it could be two years or less. Would he really wait two years? She thinks back to her trial.

_ “Your honor, my client was there to apprehend the thieves and put an end to the car theft ring. I will show that not only did Ms. Johnson attempt to stop the other suspects, she also was trying to unarm them when the deceased, Unkar Plutt, was caught in the crossfire.” _

_ Defense Attorney Leia Organa was one of the best in her field. Her office typically only took on one pro bono case per quarter. Rey was lucky that Poe knew her and referred her case. Still, as the days turned into weeks, Rey realized the tides were not turning in her favor.  _

_ “They’ve agreed to drop the grand larceny charges as long as you plead guilty to involuntary manslaughter.” Leia’s face was a mask of indifference, but Rey felt this was the best deal she’d get. She nodded her assent as they prepared to go back out and face the court. _

 

* * *

 

It has now been one month since she came to Coruscant State Pen. Rey keeps her head down and doesn’t socialize much, except with Connix. A group has started getting together in the TV room for yoga on Saturday mornings, and she figures she should join them. She runs when she can, but physical activity always helps calm her mind.

She sees Ben every so often, but it typically leads to her locking herself away somewhere so she can flick her bean. It’s funny, but she thinks the other inmates must not see it—not see  _ him _ , at least not the way she does. They seem to give him a wide berth, for some reason. Like they’re afraid of him.

Rey doesn’t see what there is to be afraid of—sure he’s huge and always scowling and she’s seen him use his impressive strength to force open a cell door that was malfunctioning. So yeah, maybe she gets it. But if they knew what he can do with his tongue—well, she doesn’t want them to know that, either.

She’s trying really hard not to think about him as she leans forward into downward dog, but then he’s there in the doorway. Watching her. He lingers for longer than necessary as he’s making his rounds, and she makes sure to stick her ass out a little further as she moves into the next position. He doesn’t look at any of the other inmates—only her. All too soon he’s gone and Rey wipes a bead of perspiration from her head even as a chill runs down her spine.

Sundays are typically slower at the prison. They’re usually down a guard or two as people take off to be with their families or rest. But Ben is there and back on perimeter duty as Rey takes her afternoon stroll. He’s not separated by the fence this time and purposely bumps her as he moves past, shoving a crumpled piece of paper into her hand. “Sorry, Johnson.”

“No problem, Solo,” she calls to his back as he continues to walk away from her. When she rounds a corner and is afforded some privacy, she uncrinkles the note.

> _ Tonight, during dinner. The guard tower. _

Rey’s mouth is suddenly drier than the Sahara. He wants to see her? After the whole speech about not losing his job? She’s not sure what could’ve changed in two weeks, but she already knows her answer. She  _ has _ to see him. After all, it could be completely innocent.

It’s not innocent. 

She waits till everyone is well into their dinner before claiming she doesn’t feel well and bringing her tray to the trash. Connix had shown her how to sneak out the side door behind the kitchen without anyone noticing. It only really works during mealtimes, but she calmly slips over that way as everybody else is engrossed in their sloppy joes. The guard tower is just a quick jog across the lawn and if she sticks to the shadows, there’s a good chance she won’t be seen. Hopefully Ben has thought of this, too.

She reaches the tower without incident, but now what? Should she knock? Try the handle? Before she can stand there another minute pondering, the door swings inward and someone pulls her inside. He pushes her back against the wall, caging her in with his arms. “I’m glad you made it,” he breathes just over her lips before claiming them with his own.

He kisses her breathless, tongue dipping inside to taste her depths, before releasing her. Rey just stares at him. “I thought you said—”

“Fuck what I said. I can’t take it anymore. Watching you day in and day out is like torture.” His voice holds an urgency that she finds utterly irresistable.

She grabs his shirt and pulls him back down to her. He tastes so good, better than she had remembered. “Good. It’s been killing me, too.”

“God, Rey… I’ve been watching inmates for  _ years _ . You know you’re the first one who makes this horrible jumpsuit look sexy?” He hooks a finger in the collar of her shirt.

“Mmm, tell me more.” She palms him through his jeans—he is remarkably hard. “Damn, Solo. You packin’ heat?” She giggles as he mouths over her jaw and down her neck, careful not to leave marks.

Ben continues his exploration of her, sliding his hands underneath the orange shirt and caressing her back. Then he yanks her pants and underwear down together, nudging her legs apart until she steps out of them. He kneels in front of her and dammit if that isn’t the sexiest thing she’s ever seen. “Why don’t you show me some of those yoga poses you’ve been learning—downward dog, is it?” She gives him the finger and he chuckles. “Yeah, we’re getting to that.”

His hands run over her bare ass and Rey feels his breath ghost over her center, sighing as his tongue darts between her folds to taste her. She cards her fingers through his hair as he sucks her clit into his mouth. It’s shorter than before, but still looks good on him. “Ben, please just fuck me. We don’t have time for this.”

He kisses her sex tenderly before releasing her. “I know. I just—missed your taste.” He rises back to his feet and finds her mouth again. It’s good to know that her taste isn’t unpleasant from weeks of prison-issued underwear and soap.

Rey moans as he reaches under her ass and hoists her up against the wall. She hooks her ankles behind him and suddenly he’s inside her. She still marvels at how she stretches to accommodate him. He’s just so  _ large _ . 

Ben doesn’t take it easy, fucking her hard and fast into the cement blocks of the tower wall. Her breathing becomes labored the more force he puts into it. The friction is incredible and she’s felt empty all the times she’s come apart on her own fingers without him. It’s almost like they were made for each other. His mouth hovers near her ear and he whispers, “Touch yourself, Rey.”

She obeys, her fingers sneaking down to her clit to add pressure above where he’s driving into her, over and over. It’s just enough to send her over the edge, and she bites her lip to muffle her cry of pleasure. She feels herself clamping around him and Ben moans into her shoulder, his hair tickling her ear.

One, two, three more thrusts and he’s done, too. She feels a flood of warmth inside. Then he sets her gingerly back down and helps her pull her pants back on. “I wouldn’t have been able to wait two whole years without touching you, anyway. When I think I can get us some alone time, I’ll contact you. Don’t approach me first, okay?”

She nods. “How long will I have to wait?” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go more than a week without you. And look, Rey—” he cups her cheek tenderly. “I know what goes on in this prison. You’re gorgeous and some of the other inmates  _ will _ try to hit on you. But remember, you’re  _ mine _ .”

A thrill goes through her as he says the words. “Just like you’re mine.” She pushes up on her toes to give him one last lingering kiss before she heads back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Last chapter! Thanks for taking this crazy journey with me lol. I know pretty much nothing about prison besides what I've seen on TV, so I'm sure this is riddled with inaccuracies! ;)
> 
> And for Thea, I really hope you enjoy it, bb! <3

It’s been a long 18 months, but Rey is finally going to find out when she’ll be released. She showers and puts on a fresh uniform for her meeting with the warden. Officer Tico escorts her to the office and she thinks about making small talk with her—she looks friendly enough, but decides against it.

“Here you go, Johnson,” she says as she opens the door.

Warden Phasma would be intimidating even if she weren’t the main authority figure at an all women's prison. She stands even taller than Ben, which is already pretty tall, and she rarely smiles. She eyes Rey over from head to toe. “Rey Johnson, have a seat.”

She sits as told and watches as Phasma gracefully slides herself into her own chair behind her desk. “I’ve been in contact with your attorney and the board has agreed on a date. So you’ll be out in two weeks for good behavior.” She says it like it pains her that anyone should be granted early release.

Rey can hardly believe her ears. It’s almost a whole six months sooner than she was expecting. “Oh my god. Thank you, Warden!”

“Don’t thank me, please. I only signed off on the slip. Which—I can still take back, so you better watch yourself, Johnson.” 

She thinks there’s a slight smirk on Phasma’s face, but she can’t be sure, so she just nods and leaves when excused. Two weeks. Freedom is so close she can taste it.

So when Ben finds her on his afternoon rounds, she tells him. “We should probably be on our best behavior.”

He nods, looking at the grass near the fence instead of directly at her. “Agreed. I can do that.” He chances a quick look at her face. “But in two weeks you’re all mine.”

The timbre of his voice is low. Rey shudders, thinking how good it’ll be once she’s out and they can be together for real. “Yes. All yours.” She walks away and back to where Connix and some of the other girls are lounging in the grass.

She can go two weeks without Ben—after all they’ve gone for longer without each other during her tenure at the prison.

_“Ben,” she half-whispered, trying not to be loud. It was hard when he had her bent over the sink in the janitor’s closet so he could fuck her from behind._

_“Christ, Rey. You feel so good.”_

_It had been a month since their encounter in the tower with nothing but stolen glances and heated passes in the hall to sustain them. Ben was very good at playing aloof and Rey—well she was under Connix’s protection as her cellmate, but she hadn’t made any other friends._

_She got a position helping in the library and mostly read to keep her mind sharp. The oldest inmate at the prison, Maz, was the main volunteer and was mostly friendly to her. She told Rey where to stack the books and showed her where the dirtiest romance novels were._

_She actually needed to be getting back, but Maz was currently snoozing on an open encyclopedia. “Faster, Ben,” she pleaded._

_“Fuck, Rey.” He did as she requested, his hips snapping against hers at a rapid pace._

_Rey gripped the sink as hard as she could, feeling her bones knock against the porcelain. She’d have bruises later that would be hard to explain. But in this moment, it was worth it. She moaned as Ben reached around to her front so he could stroke her clit. Her orgasm hit her quickly and unexpectedly as she spasmed around him._

_Ben kissed her neck and jaw as he kept thrusting. Several more strokes and he was done for—groaning against her as he came. Rey was thankful the prison doctors had let her keep her IUD._

_When they finished, he kissed her again sweetly and sent her back to the library. “Until next time, Johnson.”_

 

* * *

 

Rey stares off into space now, as she shelves a battered copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaba_ _n_. Ironically, it’s the most checked out of the Harry Potter books. Maybe the women sympathize with Sirius for being wrongfully imprisoned.

“So I hear you’re getting out soon?” Maz says to her as she hobbles over with the cart. At 4’1”, she is well over a foot shorter than Rey. She has to crane her neck down to make eye contact.

“Yes, two weeks!” Rey can barely contain her excitement.

“So you and young Solo won’t have to sneak around anymore.”

All the color leaves Rey’s face. “Wh-what?”

“Please, dear. It’s alright. I’ve been around long enough to know… besides, I used to know his father a long time ago. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Rey swallows thickly. “You—you’re not going to tell anyone?”

“If he was harming you or coercing you, of course I would. But I know young love when I see it. That boy has been working here for years, and this is the first time I’ve ever seen him happy.”

Rey breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that Maz is understanding at least. Maybe she’s been around the block enough to not care about all the illegal goings on at the prison. Rey isn’t smuggling drugs or cell phones. She’s just… fucking a guard. “Thank you,” she says at last.

Maz nods and pushes the cart past her, off to the romance section.

 _Young love_. The words haunt her as she lies in her bunk that night, staring at the concrete ceiling. It’s true that she and Ben don’t just fuck on their secret rendezvous. She’s told him all about her terrible childhood and how she got involved with the crime ring that ultimately led to her arrest. He in turn had shared about his rocky relationship with his father who’d since passed and how he barely speaks with his mother these days.

But love? In this short amount of time?

She supposes it’s possible. The idea of him not being in her life is painful. And he’s by far the best lay she’s ever had. In fact, he’s the only one who is able to make her come every time. Her past boyfriends had never been that attentive. And he is sweet, even if he puts up an asshole facade for everyone else.

_Fuck. I’m in love with him._

 

* * *

 

Two weeks is a surprisingly agonizing amount of time when your days consist of nothing more than eating, sleeping, milling around a tiny library for a couple hours, and maybe an hour of outdoor time. Rey is bored, anxious, and more than a little horny, thinking about her promise from Ben. She hasn’t even touched herself.

The day of her release, Rey is up bright and early. Both Poe and Finn have to work, so her attorney is coming to pick her up. She’s only seen her once during her stay at the prison, but part of her can’t help but slot Leia into a maternal figure in her mind.

She says goodbye to Connix. “Thanks for—well, everything, I guess.”

“You’re not so bad, Johnson. Hope things work out for you. And I’m only a little disappointed you didn’t let me fuck you.” Connix winks at her.

“What?”

“Relax, I’m only teasing—or am I?” She makes a gesture a bit like a salute as she leaves the cell.

Well, _that_ was interesting. She doesn’t have time to think about it, though, because Ben is at her door, a big grin on his face. “Ready to go, Johnson?”

“Yes. Get me out of here.”

He presses his hand lightly to the small of her back, no longer worried about someone catching them and Rey delights in the subtle warmth. They stop by the front office to retrieve a plastic zip-top bag with her personal effects and then he’s escorting her to the gates.

Rey smiles as she sees the diminutive but still authoritative Leia Organa step out of the town car that had brought her to the gate. She pauses when Ben stops abruptly. “Mom?!”

“Benjamin,” Leia greets him.

Rey’s jaw drops. She looks back and forth between the pair of them as the fence slides open. She can see it now—the hair, the eyes, the haughty _I know more than you_ expression. But she mostly has trouble envisioning how such a small woman birthed this huge man; surely he was a giant baby?

Ben turns to her. “Rey, how do you know my mother?”

“She’s my attorney. I didn’t—your last names are different!” 

Leia steps up to grab Rey’s things and hand them to her driver, a tall, hairy man who simply growls in response. “My name is technically Leia Organa-Solo, but for professional purposes I just go by my maiden name. It works better since I started practicing law before I got married.” She looks between the two of them. “I don’t see why this is such a big deal if he’s simply a guard at the prison…”

Ben flashes her an angry look and comprehension dawns on Leia’s face. “Oh Benjamin, you didn’t.”

“It’s not like that, okay? We met before she got here.” Ben is standing with his arms crossed now, making him look uncharacteristically like a little boy.

“I suppose I can ask Rey about it in the car,” Leia offers with a grin.

Rey groans. “Can we please just get out of here? I’m tired of wearing orange.”

“Sure, dear. Where are we taking you?”

 _Shit_. Rey doesn’t know. She packed her stuff up and put it in Poe’s storage unit because she knew she wasn’t going to be able to pay her rent while she was locked up. “Ummm…”

“Take her to my place,” Ben interjects.

“What?” Rey and Leia exclaim in unison.

He raises an eyebrow. “Unless that’s not acceptable to you, Rey? I thought—well, I didn’t mean to presume, but—”

“No, that’s fine. Take me to Ben’s place.”

Leia smiles again, looking very much like an amused mother. “Okay. Chewie, you heard them.” She motions to the driver who nods and turns the engine over.

Rey settles herself in the backseat, knowing her cheeks must be red.

 

* * *

 

When Ben gets home from work that night, Rey is waiting for him. He has a townhouse, not a shitty studio apartment like she had. There are actual bedrooms—two, to be precise—and a backyard. Silencer is quick to greet her and clearly has no boundaries, putting his paws on her and licking her face. She’s spent all afternoon imagining domestic fantasies where they adopt a second dog and host summer barbecues. She thinks about getting him a “kiss the cook” apron for when he grills their hot dogs.

That’s how she knows she’s in deep. Then again, _he_ is the one who informed his mother to take her to his place. He walks in the door and lights up when he sees her curled up on his couch, in a pair of his too-baggy sweats and t-shirt, watching a cooking show. Silencer is curled up at her feet.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be here,” he admits as he puts his keys and badge by the door.

“Where else would I be?” She gets up off the couch and rushes over to him. 

He’s waiting and lifts her up as soon as she makes contact, kissing her soundly before setting her back down. “I thought I might have scared you off with the suggestion.”

“Not at all. I actually don’t have a place to live right now, so this is great.”

“Then, move in with me,” Ben blurts out. He flushes a little, before continuing, “Rey, I know we met under weird circumstances and it’s been hard to gauge how a relationship would be when—”

“Yes!” she cuts him off.

“Wait, really?”

“Ben, I know it’s unconventional, but I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you and I don’t see it being any better for us if I get my own place, or—”

He doesn’t let her finish either, smashing his mouth to hers. The kiss is long and turns heated, his tongue meeting hers as she moans into him. He backs her onto the couch arm and she falls over it onto the cushions, laughing as she goes, hair splaying out around her. 

“Rey, I think I knew from that first night in the hotel room. I was so upset that I wouldn’t get to see you again.” He crawls on top of her, slotting himself between her thighs. “Then I saw you at the prison and it was like fate.” His hands move under her shirt, cupping her breasts as he kisses her neck. “I love you,” he whispers before yanking the shirt up and over her head.

“Ben, can we maybe… do this in your bed?”

He’s been sucking on her tit, but releases her. “Of course. Sorry, got carried away.” He stands up and before she can protest, lifts her into his arms and hauls her upstairs.

Rey squeals and laughs again before kissing his neck. “I’ve just been sleeping on that rough mattress for so long and we’ve only fucked in cramped quarters. It was hot, but—I missed real beds.”

“Got it.” He tosses her onto his plush, king-sized mattress. “Only in the bed, missionary style, from here on out.”

“Hey now,” she says with a hand on his chest. “Let’s not be hasty.”

Ben laughs. “I’m just kidding. I’m going to fuck you all over this house.”

“That’s more like it.” She gets to work on unbuttoning his shirt. “By the way,” she starts, biting her lip as his hand snakes inside her pants to her wet center.

“What?” he’s nearly breathless and she can feel his erection on her thigh.

“I told your mom she could come over for dinner tomorrow night.”

Ben groans, his hand stilling inside of her. “Can we maybe talk about that later?”

“Right. Right. Sorry, continue.”

“Now I don’t know if I can.” He pulls his hand out of her pants and flops over on his back.

“No. No, Ben. I’m sorry.” She wriggles out of his overlarge sweats and straddles him. “I’ll get you back in the mood."

It takes very little time for Rey to coax him back once she’s divested him of his pants and wraps her hand around his stiffening cock. Then as he’s watching her in awe, she slides down onto him. The noise he makes is almost inhuman.

“Well this is new,” he says with a death grip on her hips. His eyes roam from her tits up to her eyes and back as she starts to move.

“Yeah, we haven’t been able to try this one for awhile, huh?”

“This, uh—might be my favorite view,” he grunts, watching her bounce up and down with rapt fascination.

Rey smirks and presses her hands against his chest for leverage. His hands at her hips help as he starts thrusting up to meet her. It isn’t long before she’s burying her head in his neck and gasping as she comes, nearly slowing her movements to a stop while her muscles clench around him.

He takes advantage of this to flip her back over so he can finish as well—threading their fingers together as he drives into her again and again. 

“Ben,” she murmurs his name and then she’s over the edge again, digging her fingers into his back. He follows swiftly, spilling into her before collapsing.

“Fuck. That was—”

“Yeah,” she agrees, not letting him complete his thought.

He gathers her in his arms and they lay there for a bit. It’s getting late, when he finally says, “So she's coming for dinner tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay.”

He kisses her hairline. “I suppose it’s time I made up with her, anyway. And she seems to like you, which is good.”

 _It is good_ , Rey thinks. In fact, her life is better now than it was before prison. So it seems everything has worked out. She’s about to say as much when Ben’s stomach growls. “Tell me more,” she teases.

“Well, we skipped dinner and went straight to sex, so—”

“No regrets.”

“Me either, but we do need to eat.”

“Oh god, yes.” Rey never turns down food.

“How do tacos sound?”

She laughs, thinking about her last meal with her friends, before she met him and her life changed forever. “Tacos sound amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 9/2: Kudos to [QueenBumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumble/pseuds/QueenBumble) for calling me out on my exclusion of Silencer, Ben's dog from this last chapter. I have changed it to add him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sound off in the comments about what you think Rey did to land herself in prison!
> 
> Also shoutout to [ohwise1ne](https://twitter.com/ohwise1ne) who I had margaritas with the other night and so inspired the choice of Rey's drink in this fic.


End file.
